Season 1
Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were a group of girls brought together by the very out going Alison. All is well until Alison mysteriously disappears. The girls part ways until a year later when Alison's body is found buried within the gates of her own home. The girls are suddenly all brought together once again, and even before attending Alison's funeral, they begin to get horrifying messages from a mysterious stalker known as "A." "A" threatens to tell secrets from the past and present to the people that matter most to the girls will get hurt if the girls don't do what "A" says. The girls all have secrets that could potentially ruin their lives. Aria's secret is the relationship with her new attractive English teacher, Ezra Fitz. Spencer had a fling with her sister Melissa's boyfriend Ian, only after kissing her sister's ex fiancée Wren Kingston. Emily is a closeted lesbian with an attraction for friend, Maya. Hanna's mother struggles to keep up with money, and Hanna rebels by shoplifting and destroying her boyfriend's car. The girls attempt to discover the true identity of "A," but they encounter two people from their past, Toby Cavanaugh and Jenna Marshall. Jenna was blinded by one of Alison's pranks, and Toby took the blame and was sent to reform school. The girls continue to look for clues to help them discover the true identity of "A," which brings them closer to danger. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer is a perfectionist and straight-A student whose pressure to stand out in her overachieving family leaves her feeling alone...until she finds understanding in the unlikeliest of places - the arms of her sister's fiancé. Emily Fields Emily, an athlete trying to sort out her place in the world, finds herself drawn to her new neighbor, Maya, a free spirit who recently moved into Alison's old house across the street. Hanna Marin Once-chubby Hanna has transformed herself into the current "It girl," but still battles the urge to binge. Shoplifting gives her a less-fattening thrill, but when she gets caught, the charges are dismissed only because her mother, Ashley, takes matters into her own hands, eager to keep her own reputation and the image of her daughter untarnished. Aria Montgomery Artsy and eclectic Aria has just returned to town from a year in Europe and, while she tries to deny feeling hurt over her father Byron's (Lowe) indiscretion with one of his ex-students at the college, and keep her mom, Ella (Combs), from finding out, she can't ignore the intense chemistry with Ezra Fitz (Harding) - Aria's English teacher. Aria Montgomery, the artsy chameleon who is interested in English - and her English teacher, Ezra Fitz. Cast Main Cast * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 22/22 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 22/22 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 22/22 * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 22/22 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 18/22 Recurring/Guest Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 16/22 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 15/22 * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 13/22 * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 11/22 * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 11/22 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 11/22 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 10/22 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 9/22 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 9/22 * Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9/22 * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 8/22 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 7/22 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 7/22 * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 7/22 * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 6/22 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 6/22 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 5/22 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 5/22 * Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5/22 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 5/22 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 4/22 * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 3/22 * Jim Titus (III) as Officer Barry Maple – 3/22 * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 3/22 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 3/22 * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 2/22 * Josh Clark as Detective Breyer – 2/22 * Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 2/22 * Parker Bagley as Jason DiLaurentis – 2/22 * Carlson Young as Amber Victorino – 2/22 * Keith Pillow as Mr. Sheldrake – 2/22 * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 2/22 * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 2/22 * Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 2/22 * Tilky Jones as Logan Reed – 1/22 * Paula Cale as Mrs. Ackard – 1/22 * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 1/22 * Connor Trinneer as Nick McCullers – 1/22 * Daniel Travis (II) as James Leland – 1/22 * Bety Le as Bridget Wu – 1/22 * Alona Tal as Simone – 1/22 * Rya Meyers as Riley Wolfe – 1/22 * Samantha Cutaran as Naomi Zeigler – 1/22 * Helen Slayton-Hughes as Mrs. Potter – 1/22 * April Grace as Agent Cooper – 1/22 * Sara Shepard as Miss Shepard – 1/22 * Patrick J. Adams as Hardy – 1/22 * Natalie Floyd as Kate Randall – 1/22 * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 1/22 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 1/22 * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 1/22 * Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis – 1/22 Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes